peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation
'''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation '''is a reboot of the original 2018 Peppa's adventures series created and written by Willdawg14, Sonicthehedgehog223, MatthewSmarter, and MrsWhatever40. Premise Taking place after the final episode of PA, the users have all grown old and have been invited by the Queen of Peppia to come work with her in her kingdom. They find younger users in Peppatown (who each resemble one of them) to act as their heirs to protect Peppia from evil while they are away, alongside Peppa and her friend's and their kids as well. The heirs adventures frequently involve them learning lessons such as privacy, companionship, and trust. Episodes Season 1 (2021-2022) # "A New Beginning Part 1" - The users are invited to leave Peppatown to work with The Queen but worry about who will take their place. # "A New Beginning Part 2" - After accidentally awakening a giant monster, the new users decide to defeat it to prove themselves worthy. # "Game On" - William and Spinfox compete against each other in a video game tournament. # "Amending Trenches" - Matteo tries to fix some of the users problems that they left behind in Peppatown. # "Off Q" - Q worries about his place in the universe as Quongus's heir. # "Major Issues" - Peppa asks Barb to teach Pinko's band class, which she finds to be harder than she expected. # "Out Of Peppia" - Spinfox befriends an alien who crashes down to Earth claiming to be on the run but wonders if it is taking advantage of him. # "We've Got This Together" - Pinko struggles to do her daily routine with the users gone. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 1" - Spinfox receives a warning from Sonic about the son of a powerful enemy of his wanting to challenge him. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 2" - With the fate of the universe in Spinfox's hands, he must learn an important lesson about teamwork in order to defeat Dr. Eggman's evil son. Season 2 (2022-2023) # "The Pet" - The heirs are tasked with adopting one of the users enemies as their pet. # "So Much Power" - Matteo finds two powerful orbs which can teleport and do other magic things, but finds that it is being sought by the mayor. # "Lesson 200" - William panics when he misses out on being with his friends thinking they don’t want to see him again. # "Passionate Blaze" - Willdawg14 seeks the heirs help in rescuing his girlfriend Autumn Blaze from an evil troll who stole her voice. # "Just The Way It Isn’t" - The heirs hire someone to improve the users house as a surprise for when they visit, however they cant agree on how to make it better. # "The Dastardly Dean" - A mysterious man arrives in Peppatown to sell smoke alarms, but the heirs think he is someone else. # "Accordant Harmony" - MrsWhatever40 leaves her Barbie Girl Factory to Barb, but Discord tries to incorporate his own ideas on how to make it better, teaching Barb a lesson. # "Kermitted To Bonding" - Sonic decides to spend the weekend with Spinfox so they can get to know each other better, but Wilkins the Frog shows up and decides to keep them from bonding. # "Touched Down" - Randy Rhino challenges Pinko and her friends to a game of American football against him, The Almighty Loaf, and Pigbearman. Feeling this is a tad unfair, the kids convince William to help them cheat to win. # "All a Slither" - Matteo finds a lonely sea serpent who wants to get back together with his family. # "Wacky Mole Adventure" - The heirs follow Molly Mole to see what she does after playgroup and discovers she’s a member of a secret society of reindeer called The Birth Givers. # "You Get What I Deserve" - Pinko is forced to suffer Jealousy when Sandra wins a trip to the Queen's castle and asks the heirs to get rid of him. # "The Skids" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic must accept that they are growing up and must deal with their new odd voices. # "Bronco Bromance" - William is sad when Spinfox starts hanging out with someone else and tries to figure out why they are so close. # "Don’t Count Your Surgeries Before They’re Botched" - Barb tries desperately to help out when a famous celebrity in Peppia falls ill. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 1" - The heirs become angry when the users decide to hunt down a psychotic pedophile on their own. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 2" - As Jared Fogle steals the users and the rest of Peppia's essence, the heirs are the only thing standing in his path from conquering the world. Season 3 (2024-2025) # "Thank Me Not" - The heirs ungratefully search for a reward for saving Peppia yet again. # "Worthless" - William tries to help Willdawg14 when he begins to worry that the heirs have accomplished more than him. # "Coppers" - Q's computer goes missing and he assembles a neighbourhood watch to catch the crook. Spinfox is annoyed when he is partnered with William who steals all of the glory. # "Super Playgroup News" - Pinko becomes head of the playgroup news team and decides to come up with fake stories to make it sound interesting. # "127 Flowers" - Pinko and her friends become lost in the forest and argue over whose escape plan is best. # "Children Of The Corn Maze" - Barb forces the users to go to a corn maze to bring them closer together, with disastrous results. # "Back From the Past" - Spinfox and a younger version of Sonicthehedgehog223 work together to protect Peppia from a rip in time. # "Cucumber Q" - Q turns himself into a cucumber and embarks on an epic and bloody quest across Peppia. # "Unfair Awareness" - William tries to prove to Pedro Pony that he considers ponies useful and knows what they do. # "Let's Just Say I Was In Pepparabia" - The heirs travel to Pepparabia to try and find a lost treasure. # "Told Off" - The children get to do their dream jobs for a day, only to realize there’s more to it than telling people what to do. # "Trivia Cracked" - The users and the heirs have Trivia Night, but the heirs get too focused on winning. # "A Hedgehog Sleep Experiment" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic decide to spend their teaching-free weekend by having a sleepover and staying awake for two whole nights, which quickly takes its toll on them. # "The Nocturnal World" - The heirs are forced to fight a nightmarish creature called Nightbane in their dreams before he turns the real world into a living nightmare. # "The Feisty Heist" - When William's Xbox One is stolen, he enlists his friends in the craziest rescue mission ever. # "Bad Heir Day" - Feeling his life as a heir is unfulfilling, Spinfox leaves the heirs to go on adventures of his own, only to realize the pains his predecessors went through. # "Shape Of Daughter" - Q meets a fellow hacker that he thinks is his daughter. # "In The Heir Tonight" - The heirs decide to conquer their fears when a mysterious fog keeps them indoors. # "No Spies On You" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic discover that their hero Zorro is in town and that he is currently working as a spy on a secret mission, and the kids must learn to keep his secret from the rest of the town. # "Welcome to Hometown" - The queen allows the users to visit Peppatown, where they see their old friends such as HannelSam (who didn't choose to work with the others) and Caden Bute. # "Marley's Last Stand" - William brings home a dog he adopted who Discord becomes jealous of. # "The Imagination Murders" - The heirs become convinced that Pinko is responsible for a murder, and they begin to spend all their time investigating and taking care of themselves. Meanwhile, the now-elderly The Cleanup Crew is called in to try and erase all evidence of Pinko's crimes. # "Scavenger Hunt or be Scavenger Hunted" - The heirs realize that the users have never helped them with the villains they’ve faced. They decide to test their loyalty with a scavenger hunt. # "The Voice From Within" - When Matteo feels like the other heirs always get attention for their good deeds, his inner voice comes to life as a monster and he is the only one that can stop it. Season 4 # "Prince Matteo" - Matteo is about to be crowned prince for saving Peppia, but he worries he won’t get to see his friends anymore. # "The Bear Witch Project" - Barbie Bear asks Pinko to help her find a mysterious witch so she can steal her powers and become awesome. # "The Whoreax" - When a fancy creature arrives in Peppatown and steals all the attention, Spinfox must prove that he is cooler than him. # "Serving Time" - William is framed for a crime he didn’t commit and sent to prison, where he is confronted by Jared Fogle. # "Stop The Dresses" Barb causes a disaster when she tries to speed up the sewing of her new dresses. # "Porch Pirates" - William is peer pressured into joining a gang of literal porch pirates that make him steal things. # "Troubled Waters" - Matteo discovers Steven Magnet's weird family traditions, and he tries to get them to stop before someone gets hurt. # "It's Kind Of A Funny Standup" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic become famous for telling jokes but worry that they may be hurting their friends feelings. # "Sonic Vs Karen" - A female hedgehog named Karen shows up claiming to be the hedgehog kids real mother, but Sonic wonders if she actually knows to to care for them. # "The Problem With A Pooh" - Q becomes annoyed by a fancy bear who follows him around claiming to know how everything should be done properly, teaching Q a lesson about opinions. # "Super Malario" - The heirs are sent to a village that is being terrorized by a deadly Italian bug. # "Walk the Prank" - Spinfox and William plot many pranks that make the citizens of Peppia feel unsafe and paranoid. # "A Cheesy Scandal" - Pinko wants to be in charge of planning the town's anniversary party, but realizes her mistake when she meets another planner, an equally bossy cheese sandwich. # "Son Of The Week" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic each try to figure out how to win Sonic's Son of the Week award. # "BOYS!" - The heirs find magical eggs in the woods and the users make them look after them until they hatch. Meanwhile, the users secretly plot on using the eggs in their latest crime ring. # "Heirs Vs Heiress" - William and Spinfox compete over winning the affection of a rich elderly heiress. # "Peppa Meets Beluga Bear" - Pinko, Sonicthehedgehog223 and MrsWhatever40 accidentally fall into a hole portal that leads them to the moolah woods. # "Pepparabian Joker" - The heirs are called to a camp in Pepparabia that turns out to be a gulag and they are going to be executed. # "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 1" - Willdawg14 and Autumn Blaze announce their engagement, but the heirs think that they aren’t exactly ready to get married. # "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 2" - When Autumn Blaze calls off the engagement, Willdawg14 is heartbroken, and the heirs realize their mistake. Season 5 # "Heirs of Rage" - The heirs take over the users old band, and Spinfox tries to get the band some unwanted attention. # "Secrets of my Failure" - William's paper route leads to him collecting so much money that he becomes an egotistical hogging monster. # "Scary Sprites and Nice Monsters" - A powerful virus threatens Peppia, forcing the heirs to rely on Q, much to his dismay. # "Return of the Demon" - Demonic Mario returns to Peppatown, and the heirs have to figure out how to defeat him without Sonic around. Meanwhile, Peppa discovers a mysterious portal nearby Sonic's old treehouse. # "My Strange-ish Addiction" - The users decide to confront an old addiction of theirs. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 discovers that Autumn Blaze has found an odd addiction of her own. # "Ewehood" - Pale Man tries to bond with Sandra when Suzy leaves for a tree-chopping contest. # "Barb Wired" - Following a dangerous mission that almost gets them killed, Barb and Q argue over whose lives are easier and decide to see what each other’s day is like. # "William Shapesphere" - William discovers a hat that allows him to change shape while wearing. As he experiments with different shapes, the citizens of Peppatown hold a riot to take the hat from William for personal benefit. # "Psst" - When Discord becomes too much for the heirs to handle, they decide to call in an expert to tame him, but he ends up becoming a nuisance as well. # "Another Peppisode" - Another normal day in Peppatown with explosions, forest fires, and the strange return of Ayyiya Pig. # "Pink-xelated" - The heirs have to go through Daddy Pig's computer after Pinko installs a virus on it. # "Magic Dragon Ride" - '''Part one. '''Matteo feels like he isn't connected much to the rest of the heirs, so he books them several activities for the day. # "The Arcade" - '''Part two. '''Spinfox and William get separated from the other heirs and find an old arcade, not knowing Matteo has already claimed it for his own. # "Oblivious to Oblivion" - Peppatown becomes the battlegrounds for a war between Agent Oblivion and Miles Kelman from Alton Island, even though they can’t remember why they are even fighting. # "Some Terrible Friends" - The heirs try to help JamesCambria find a new job, but they force him into jobs outside of his comfort zone. # "Field Trap" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic take their class on a field trip, but they struggle to keep all of the students entertained. Meanwhile, one of the kids in the class plans an uprising. # "The Revolt" - Mass protesting begins in Peppatown, and the heirs have been requested to stop it. However, they find themselves feeling sympathy for the protesters, and have no idea what to do next. # "Lunar-tics" - The heirs find themselves stranded on the moon after poking fun at Selene, the goddess of the moon. # "Genie 100" - William discovers a genie bottle in the deserts around South Pork, but is stunned to learn that he gets 100 wishes. # "Sentenced to Life" - Barb is tricked into helping several inmates out of prison. # "Chaos Garden" - The users, Alex, Caden, and Peppa go through the portal in Sonic's old tree house to find a hidden garden. Meanwhile, the heirs battle Demonic Mario again. # "Live and Burn" - The portal is closed, rendering the users, Peppa, Alex, and Caden trapped. Meanwhile, Spinfox seemingly defects to the evil side, and the heirs attempt to stop him. # "Sombra's Revenge Part 1" - Sombra Snake returns as a phantom and traps the heirs in a timeline where they never existed and their old foes rule. # "Sombra's Revenge Part 2" - The heirs try to stop Sombra Snake while travelling through different timelines. Season 6 # "Six Satanic Spirits" - The Satanic Spirits plan a raid on Peppatown, but the heirs intercept the message and lure themselves into false senses of security. # "The Poor Snake" - The heirs try to help the reformed Sombra Snake make a new friend. # "Dimorphodon" - A flipped version of "Liopleurodon," the citizens of Peppatown discover a mythical creature that William swears is pure evil. # "A Whole Lotta Famished" - A grown up Famished Hamish visits the heirs, but they find his starving father Turkey to be quite annoying. # "An Awkward Night Out" - The heirs seek the world-renowned rat taser Logan Pong after a Chinese company makes a ripoff of them. # "Boombasia" - Through a series of different movie genres, Spinfox tries to stop Demonic Mario from stealing all the money from the bank. # "So Long, Spinfox" - After Spinfox is accused of harboring a fugitive, he is exiled into the photorealistic hell known as Willdawg14's dreams. # "Basshole" - Barb and Ayyiya protest against a movement to destroy the national nature preserve in Swyncoast. # "Discord Shuts Down" - When Discord realizes that his chaotic magic is gone, he wonders if he has anything else to contribute to the world. # "Peppatown's Got No Talent" - The heirs are hired to host a talent show but don't have the heart to give anybody a low score. # "What Have We Done?" - The users realizes that the consequences of their past actions are starting to catch up with them. # "Shadow Play" - Everyone is concerned when Sonic's biggest rival, Shadow The Hedgehog, returns and wants to be his friend. # "Quick Hacks" - The heirs are sent on a mission through the Peppish government's database to stop Demonic Mario from hacking into it, but they don't expect Caden Bute to tag along. # "3 Little Sticks and a Pig" - Caden, Ada Ping, Logan Pong, and Ayyiya explain to Matteo and Barb what had happened to them between PA and PA:NG. # "What The Ham" - The heirs get sick of Q's bragging and give him an amateur radio that is impossible to hack. # "Volcanic Valley" - The heirs are tasked to watch Pinko, Sandra, and Ayyiya, but their lack of care prompts Caden to bring the kids to Bomber267's "hideout." # "The Nutshell Job" - Willdawg14 begins working on a new wiki all the time, which makes Autumn Blaze frustrated. Characters Regular Characters * William- Willdawg14's heir. He likes video games and TV just like Will and always loves going on adventures. * Spinfox- Sonicthehedgehog223's heir. He is super fast and can use his tail to fly. * Barb- MrsWhatever40's heir. She resembles a Barbie Doll and also loves them. * Matteo- MatthewSmarter's heir. He is learning English and likes playing outdoors. * Q- Quongus's heir. Q is a master at computers and often gets in trouble for being a hacker. * Discord- The heirs pet, and the users former enemy turned friend. Recurring Characters * Willdawg14- A space creature user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He is known for having weird interests, including a pony girlfriend. * Sonicthehedgehog223- A hedgehog user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He can run extremely fast and enjoys competitions. * MrsWhatever40- A Barbie girl user who works with the Queen along with her friends. She likes Barbie dolls and used to own a factory before giving it to Barb. * MatthewSmarter- A user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He enjoys learning English. * Quongus- A geeky user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He hacks things like Q. * Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic- Sonicthehedgehog223's children who were born in the Peppa's adventures episode "Sonic Is Enceinte". They currently teach the kids high school classes in the heirs mansion. * Pinko Pig- A resident of Peppatown, and the daughter of Peppa Pig. She has lots of friends and attends playgroup at the users house. * Sandra Sheep- Pinko's best friend who is also a cannibal, and the daughter of Suzy Sheep and Pale Man. She often goes on adventures with Pinky, despite them not always being good ones. * The Queen- She rules all of Peppia and works with the users. * Autumn Blaze- Willdawg14's Kirin girlfriend and later wife. * Caden Bute- A resident of Peppatown. He is internationally known for hacking into things, being crowned "Peppaland's Second Greatest Snob." * Ayyiya Pig- Peppa's youngest sibling who became part cyborg during a tragic plane crash. She acts a mentor to Pinko and Sandra, telling them stories of life during PA. Songs Original songs * "We're Doing a Reboot" sung by the users - "A New Beginning Part 1" * "Fixin' Time" sung by guest stars Annoying Narrators - "Back From the Past" * "Isn't An Apology" sung by Spinfox and William - "Walk the Prank" * "How We Can Be Good" sung by Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic- "Son Of The Week" * "Welcome to the Garden" sung by False Chao - "Chaos Garden" * "I'm Here Without My Magic" sung by Discord - "Discord Shuts Down" Real songs * "No Handlebars" sung by the Flobots - "Bad Heir Day" * "Highway To The Danger Zone" sung by Kenny Loggins - "The Feisty Heist" * "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex - "Scary Sprites and Nice Monsters" Trivia * BenTalkingFan128 is the only user from the original series to not appear, let alone be mentioned. * It is unknown what happened to Tobias, Trevor, Chris, Matthew, and Chloe Pig in this series, though "Heirs of Rage" implies they are still in Peppatown. Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows Category:Peppa Pig reboots